Stray dog
by ive-got-2-many-ideas
Summary: Haine died. Toshiro Hitsugaya appeared. What happens when old faces start showing up? Toshiro is going to have a lot of explaining to do. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimers apply.

THis was an idea that popped into my head and stayed there. I haven;t been able to think about anything else lately because of it.

Haine becomes Toshiro Hitsugaya when he dies.

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya sat in his office. Large(humongous) piles of paperwork, courtesy of his lieutenant were piled around him. He sighed looking at the clock. it was nearing time for the captains meeting.

He bit his lip. should he? He thought looking around for any auras in the area. none. "_Hell ya._" he thought to himself. It was worth it. He was who he was and if anyone had a problem with it, they could screw themselves.

FACT: Toshiro Hitsugaya is not who everyone thinks he is.

He took a key off a chain around his neck and slid it into the lock of a drawer on his desk.  
when he opened it it revealed two guns. No one had seen these guns in many centuries, and even then, it had only been when he was alive.

A pitch black custom made gun with a long thin barrel that was identical to its twin, save the other one was pure white with a long white and gold chain attached to it. They represented the two parts of him he hid from the world, his past, and who he'd been.

Haine. The stray dog of the old city.

He smiled sadly. It had been too long since he'd been himself. He pulled out the guns and their holsters, attaching the holsters in their customary place at the small of his back, clipping the white one's chain on and putting the guns in the holsters. Unless you looked very closely at his back, it just looked like he got a wallet chain.

He sighed. "**_boss, c'mon you hate these meetings, just kill them all and run away, it's not like they can kill you anyway._**" a voice growled psychotically in his head.

black dog. his other half. The result of the experiments he'd been put through as a child under the care of the professor. He scowled. "_I'm not going to kill them. This needs to be dealt with rationally_" he thought back angrily.

He got up quickly when he noticed the time and started heading for the first division.

keyword:Started.

"TAICHO!!!!!!" An extremely happy Matsumoto chose that moment to suffocate him with her chest in her daily ambush. He twitched angrily.

"Matsumoto." He growled.

"_**C'mon. kill her. Kill Her. KILL HER!**_" Black growled viciously in his mind, eager as ever for blood.

"_shut up_!" he thought back sharply. "_we're not going to kill her, Hyonimaru, can you get him to shut up for a while?"_ He could feel the ice dragons grin. "_with pleasure, Hatchling_."

"um, taicho?" Matsumoto asked, curious as to why he spaced out for a second. "Matsumoto, I have a meeting. Get. off. me." He growled. Black had been very active of late and it worried him. It was making him very irritable. He dropped the temperature in the area few degrees to drive home his point.

She quickly let go. "Sure taicho! err, are you okay? You've been...off. lately. "

His stern expression softened, there were a lot of people always concerned for him, but she was concerned for him because it was him. Not because he was the youngest captain around.

He sighed. "I'm fine Matsumoto, I just feel like something big is going to happen soon and it's got me worried." She frowned at him, he took this chance to continue before she opened her mouth "And I expect all of your paperwork on my desk tonight COMPLETED. Understand?"

She looked crest-fallen."B-But taicho! I was gonna go out drinking tonight!" He gave her a look that said tough-luck.

He turned and started walking away. She heard a soft ch-chink noise from his side and craned her neck the heck was that? Her eyes widened comically, her taicho had gotten a wallet chain! She expected it to look some what out of place on him, but oddly enough, it suited him perfectly.

She also noticed a lot of people looking at his new accessory. It wasn't that odd right? He was getting older, his tastes would naturally change also She thought rationally.

* * *

He entered the meeting room and took his place beside Kenpachi. His eyebrow twitched dangerously. EVERYONE was staring at him. Maybe putting on his old gear hadn't been the greatest of ideas. 


	2. Chapter 2

"WHY, is everyone staring at me?!?!" He snapped, glaring at the other captains.

The others quickly turned their heads back towards the commander, Toshiro did not snap at the other captains often, but when he did, you found out the reason he was the youngest person to ever graduate the academy. "Ne, so Yama-jii(old man Yama) whats with the meeting? We weren't supposed to have one until next week, so why the butterfly this morning?" Shunsui asked, grinning.

"Because there has been a large group of people with abnormally large reitsu's. According to Kurotsutchi-taicho's tracking devices, there are 6 of them, I would like some of you to retrieve them. It's dangerous for them to be wandering around without the proper training, if one of them lost their tempers, it could prove disastrous to Rokungai." Yamamoto said. "Kurostuchi-taicho, if you would please?"

Mayuri walked forward and pulled out a small remote from one of his sleeves. "We have managed to gather pictures of the 6, to make it easier on those who will be looking for them, though, if you can't track them by their reitsu, I don't see why you should be a captain." He sneered, directing a glare at Kenpachi.

He pressed a button on the remote and a picture popped up.

* * *

Toshiro's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets,_ "No f**king way"_ he thought gapingly, "_that CANNOT be them." _But the proof was right in front of his eyes. two young sea-green haired twins with miss-matched eyes stood grinning in front of a street vendor. In the background of his mind, black dog just couldn't stop laughing.

His surprise must have shown on his face because Mayuri asked him what was wrong.

"I-I know those two."he stuttered. "Tha-that's Loki and Noki! Damn, I haven't seen those two since I was alive!" The other captains looked at him in shock, Only extremely powerful people remembered their lives from when they were alive. The captains had all regained those memories as they had grown stronger, all captains did, but it took time.

"You seriously remember things from when you were alive?!?! " Ukitake gaped. Toshiro was the youngest out of all of them, and it took time to regain all your memories, hell, he didn't start remembering things until he was 300! Toshiro was only 167!

He nodded. "Those two have...issues. If you want me to put it in a way you'd all understand their notion of 'play-time' is like Zaraki-taicho's version of fun." Mayuri snorted "surly they can't be that bad." Toshiro glared at him. "I've been shot at and stabbed by those two more ties then I'm wiling to admit." h growled

"By those two brats? Ha! You really are a wuss!" Kenpachi laughed.

Toshiro snarled."Those two 'brats' as you say, are a lot stronger than you think. Trust me. If you think they're so weak, you retrieve them." By the end of this small tirade Toshiro's eyes had taken a distinctly red tint and was audibly growling. Everyone took a step back, when he usually lost his temper, things got really chilly, but right now he looked like a dog about to attack. This could not be good. His right hand was twitching at his side, itching to listen to black dog and just start shooting the other captain, It would really make his day but he couldn't. The other captains thought he was reaching for his sword and braced themselves for a possible fight.

"**THAT"S ENOUGH!!!!**" The commander bellowed stamping his staff on the ground. Toshiro forced himself to stop growling and quickly reigned in his temper and black dog. "_Dog, why've you been so active lately?"_ He asked annoyedly, he hadn't gotten mad enough to actually growl in years. Not since the day Momo left for the academy. **"Our brother is nearby."**was black dogs only answer. Toshiro's blood ran cold.

_Giovanni_

_"shit''_

_

* * *

_

"Mayuri-Taicho, please, continue the presentation." Yamamoto commanded brusquely. "We have much to discuss."

" Of coarse sir." he grumbled.

* * *

_click._

A new picture appeared on the screen. Toshiro twitched. Why did he feel like he was going to know _everyone_ in these pictures? "Hitsugaya-taicho, is something the matter?" Unohana asked serenely. He shook his head. "No, just the fact that I think I'm going to end up knowing everyone in these pictures." he sighed in a tired fashion.

Everyone blinked at him.

"I assume you know this man also?" Mayuri sneered. "Yes. Badou Nails, he worked as a P.I. and is quite scary when he doesn't get his nicotine, _trust me_." Toshiro sighed, putting emphasis on the 'trust me'.

"I'll take him." Kyoraku grinned.

* * *

_click._

That's Naoto. She's a really good swordsman and very rational. If you tell her the reason behind you wanting to take her to the seireitei she'll at least listen to you.

"I will talk to her then." Unohana beamed. "But if she's as good a swordsman as Hitsugaya-taicho says, she should be introduced to the second division! Not the fourth!" Soi Fon protested. "I said I will talk to her." Unohana said, using _the voice_(you know, the one she uses to scare people into behaving?) "Ulp! Yes ma'am." Soi Fon whispered meekly.

* * *

_click._

"Bishop. Treat him like Urahara. Only differance is he's blind. Don't let that fool you though, he's just as dangerous and just as crazy."

" I'll take him, he seems interesting, but who's the girl beside him?'' Ukitake grinned. "Huh? Oh! I almost didn't see her. That's Nill, she's mute. I used to help take care of her. If she comes back with a single scratch though, I will personally kill you." Everyone sweatdropped. "_He said it so calmly."

* * *

_

_click._

And lastly that's Mirai. He's an ex-assassin, but he's mostly harmless and very caring, unless of coarse you hurt someone he loves."

"I will speak speak to this man." Komamura stated.

* * *

Yamamoto nodded. "Now that who will go after who has been decided, once you have your target you are to bring them to the western gate gaurded by Jidambo. Hitsugaya-taicho, you will wait at the gate to greet them, seeing as you know them this will make everything go much smoother." The captains all nodded. "very well then, DISSMISSED!!!"

As they all exited the captains meeting room, Ukitake and Kyoraku each put a hand on his shoulders. "We need-" Ukitake started "-to talk." Kyoraku finished.

"_Ah crud. I've got a bad feeling about this."_ He grumbled mentally. **"Ha! No shit boss!"** Black dog laughed psychotically.

The two older captains guided him into a deserted alley until they were at a dead end."_Well there goes any thoughts of running away."_ He turned to face the two men and looked at them warily. "Toshiro-kun, why did you growl at Zaraki-taicho?" Juushiro asked warily. "I got mad." Toshiro said, pouting childishly. "About him saying you got beaten by those twins?" Kyoraku asked with a raised eyebrow. "I never lost to them!! I did actually beat them, it just took a little longer then it would in a normal fight."

"I see, but why'd you growl? Usually when you're mad things get really frosty, but you actually_ growled_." Kyoraku pressed. "It-it's something I've always done when I get really upset, but I haven't been mad enough to do that in a long time." He stuttered out.

"Now, I believe you two have people to apprehend, and I have to get to the western gate. If you'll excuse me." He snapped, gathering the last shreds of his courage.

They parted in front of him quickly, they didn't want to provoke him after what they'd seen.

He quickly turned the corner and shunpo'd away. As soon as he was at the gates he slumped with relief. "_Man that was close!"

* * *

_**And done!1,472 words! a new personal record!YEAH!!!!!!!!!!**

**there's a little button down there for a reason(hint, hint, hint)  
**


	3. Kenpachi and the twins

**Sorry for neglecting this story! This chap. goes to shiro022097 who got me to move my lazy butt, finish the chapter**** and get it out**

_

* * *

"I see, but why'd you growl? Usually when you're mad things get really frosty, but you actually__ growled." Kyoraku pressed. "It-it's something I've always done when I get really upset, but I haven't been mad enough to do that in a long time." He stuttered out._

_"Now, I believe you two have people to apprehend, and I have to get to the western gate. If you'll excuse me." He snapped, gathering the last shreds of his courage._

_They parted in front of him quickly, they didn't want to provoke him after what they'd seen._

_He quickly turned the corner and shunpo'd away. As soon as he was at the gates he slumped with relief. "__Man that was close!"

* * *

_

**Kenpachi meets the twins**

* * *

Kenpachi walked down the busy main road in the 46th district. A little on the poor side, but not horribly so. Yachiru hung onto his shoulder happily, humming some random song.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" He growled. "Yep! They're that-a-way!" She chirped, pointing to their left. "But we just came from there!" He nearly shouted. " Kenny!" She whined.

"sigh. Fine." He turned left up the street they'd just come from. Only to collide with two small figures that had been running all out. "OOWWWWW!!!" They groaned. "Feh. Watch where you two brats are runnin'." he grumbled. " Awww, but mister, YOU should have been watching where you were running, not us. Right Noki?" The look alike nodded. "Right Loki." she chirped

Just as they turned to run away, Yachiru shouted "Wait, Loki and Noki? They're the ones Shiro-chan said you'd have fun fighting!" Kenpachi looked at her sharply, these were the two they had to go after?

The twins stopped in their tracks.

"Did you-"

"-just say"

"Fighting?"

They said, turning to look at the two out of the corners of their eyes. He nodded. "We got to take you two to the Seireitei. Apperantly your reitsu level is really high, so you'll end up hurting someone soon. That part I don't care about. I heard you two are a good fight though, that true?"

The young girls smirked. "That depends..." started one of them, the other finished "On whether or not you wanna _play_?" He grinned psychotically. "Yachiru, go sit on that cart over there. This is gonna be _fun_." He popped his sword out of it's sheath slightly.

"OOHH, Loki! He DOES want to play!" Chirped the one on the left, clapping her sleeve covered hands together. _Noki._ "Well in that case lets give him a good show!"

They turned to face him and held out an arm each. Whatever was hidden under their knee-length yukatas extremely long sleeves was now pointed at him.

At an unheard command the sleeves suddenly became chock-full of knives and guns respectively. His eyes widened.

"Oh shit. Didn't see that coming." He muttered

* * *

The girls leaped at him, Noki shooting wildly, and Loki throwing knives and slashing away at him. He ducked, a bullet narrowly grazing his cheek, they were_ fast._ Loki used her twin as a stepping stone and jumped onto his shoulder, giving him a deep cut in the shoulder. She jumped off as he swung a fist at her.

As she flew through the air, he pivoted and slashed at her, landing a glancing blow on her side. She shrieked. "Noki, he cut me! Cut me!"

"Hey, that wasn't nice!" Noki shouted crossly. "Well, whoops-a-daisy." he grinned, darting forward to try and slash her. She threw up her visible gun, effectively blocking him, Loki appeared behind him bringing down a knife aimed directly for his neck. He twisted slightly and allowed the knife and girl to fly harmlessly over his shoulder.

Loki collided with Noki and sent both of them tumbling down the now deserted street(everyone had fled as soon as Kenpachi had pulled out his sword) they groaned in unison as they landed in an undignified heap.

"Hey Loki?" Noki asked, poking up her head.

"Ya Noki?" her twin replied.

"I just realized something, how'd their 'shiro-chan' Know we'd be a good fight?"

"I dunno Noki, hey mister, how did your 'Shiro-chan' know we're a good fight?"

Kenpachi shrugged, "He said he knew you two when he was alive. Said you'd given him a good fight and were pretty strong." The twins frowned in concentration. "Well, that narrows it down to Giovanni-nii, Naota, uncle Mihai..." " Eye patch, the old man.."

The two snapped their fingers and pointed at each other " Don't forget white-hair!" they chorused. "Hey! Shiro's got white hair!" Yachiru grinned, jumping onto Kenpachi's uninjured shoulder.

"Then that means your Shiro is probably our Haine!" they grinned.

The two dusted themselves off, their weapons disappearing up their sleeves. "Well, I guess if we wanna see big bro, then playtime's over." Noki sighed. "That sucks." Yachiru smiled, "Well if you two ever wantto play with me or Kenny, just come to the 11th division training area! That's where we usually are!" He nodded. ''You two are pretty fun, not as much as Ichi', but he's in his own little class y'know?"

The two nodded, grinning widely. "Ya, but just to let you know me an' Loki haven't fought in a long time. Give us a little while and we'll give you a _real_ fun time." He smirked. " You're on. Now let get going, it's almost dinner. We don't get there soon we're not gonna eat."

The four took off towards the Seireitei, Loki, Noki, and Yachiru running as fast as they could towards the western gate where Toshiro waited.

* * *

**"Hey, Boss, twins and pinky runnin' full tilt at 12 o'clock."** Toshiro, who had been snoozing lightly woke up immediately. The twins were barely half a block away aqnd were closing in fast. "_Thanks for the warn-"_ His sarcastic remark was cut off as he became a human jungle gym for the twins. " Haine-nii! Haine-nii! Long time no see!" They shouted energetically.

He twitched. "If you two don't get off me this instant, I'm going to rip off your weapon arms. _Again._" He growled. The two hopped off him immediately, hiding behind Kenpachi who had caught up to them. He raised an eyebrow. "_Again?'' _he wondered to himself. _"what does he mean 'again'?"_

The twins peered out cautiously from behind his legs and giggled. "Hey, you look like a kid now!" Loki laughed. "And your eyes aren't pretty anymore!" Noki ran up to him and grabbed the back of his haori, yanking it down slightly to look at the back of his neck. " Hey! Least dog's still around! His scar's still here!" She smiled, referring to the metal plate and scarring on the back of his neck.

Toshiro snarled at her and swung a fist at her as she ran back to her sister, ducking under it easily, and hid behind Kenpachi again, who raised an eyebrow at the gesture. He hastily jerked his haori back up to cover the back of his neck fully. Painfully aware that anyone could've seen the extensive scarring and unique band of metal that covered the back of his neck, he prayed no one had.

"Sigh, get those two brats to the commander as soon as you can, I still have to wait for the others to show up." The twins looked at him. "Others? Who else is coming?" Loki demanded. " Lets see... Mihai, Bishop, Nill, Badou, Naoto, and... that's it. But just to let you know, I think **he** is around."

"You mean Giovanni-nii??!!" They exclaimed exitedly. He nodded sullenly. "Yes. And I was certain he'd end up in hell." he grumbled.

Kenpachi shrugged. "Whatever. Let's get going brats. You need to go see the commander. See ya 'round Hitsugaya." Said captain nodded, leaning back against the wall and knocked loudly. " Jidanbo! Open the gate!" He shouted.

On the other side of the gate Jidanbo dug his fingers under the massive gate and lifted it as high as he could. The twins waved happily at him, before being ushered off by Kenpachi and Yachiru.

" You're going the wrong way! The 1st division is that way." Toshiro shouted, pointing in the opposite way Kenpachi had walked off to. "I knew that!" Kenpachi snapped,flushing slightly, then turned around and walked in the direction Toshiro had pointed, the girls giggling away.

**"You do realize he was walking in the right direction, right?"**

_"Your point? I wonder how Mayuri will react to those four in his labs."_ Toshiro cackled mentally, he did not like scientists. One. Bit.

**"****So that's**** where you sent them off to! Get a flippin' camera NOW boss! This I gotta see! There's gonna be blood everywhere!" **Black dog howled insanely, visualizing the blood shed that would result from the meeting.

"_ Down mutt. I've already bribed a few of Mayuri's underlings to record it. So relax and let me nap. Matsumoto kept me up all night with that party she threw next door." _

With that final thought, he drifted off to sleep, waiting for the next old friend to show up.


	4. Chapter 4

_**"You do realize he was walking in the right direction, right?"**_

___"Your point? I wonder how Mayuri will react to those four in his labs."_ Toshiro cackled mentally, he did not like scientists. One. Bit.

_**"****So that's**** where you sent them off to! Get a flippin' camera NOW boss! This I gotta see! There's gonna be blood everywhere!" **Black dog howled insanely, visualizing the blood shed that would result from the meeting._

_"__ Down mutt. I've already bribed a few of Mayuri's underlings to record it. So relax and let me nap. Matsumoto kept me up all night with that party she threw next door." _

_With that final thought, he drifted off to sleep, waiting for the next old friend to show up.

* * *

_

The others came quite quickly.

Badou was chased into the Seireitei by some random Yakuza he pissed off, Mihai got lost and ended up at the gate, Naota came peacefully after hearing he was a captain, and Bishop and Nill got along pretty well with Ukitake and had come along happily. Nill had yet to leave Heine's side.

Everyone was currently standing in the Commander's meeting room. Shinigami on one side, and the dogs gang and Heine on the other with the commander at the front of the room.

"Soo..." Badou started, breaking the silence. "Why'd you wanna see all of us?" he asked.

"You all are abnormally powerful, we needed to see you for two reasons. 1. Aizen is looking to recruit powerful beings, and we need to know your position on the war, and 2. Your power levels can and will cause issues around you unless you learn to control them." The commander stated.

"Well that's easy!" Badou snorted. "I'm on Heine's side. He's the one guy around that can survive _anything_, and well, I reallydon'twannapiss'imoff." He finished quickly, the others nodded their agreement.

"Err, Heine?" Kyoraku frowned. "Heine Rammsteiner was my name from when I was alive." Toshiro shrugged. "So. You guys going to help with the war? There'll be lots of fighting." He asked, adding a bribe at the end.

"Do you need to ask?" Bishop chuckled "Oh, and a personal question _Heine. _Have you felt _him_ around? I know I have." At the white haired captain's nod he frowned. "That's no good. I was hoping it was just me."

"Don't worry. We can take him, we've done it before after all. Not starting to doubt us are you?" Toshiro grinned, eyes flashing red. Bishop's frown deepened. "Watch yourself!" he barked harshly, surprising the shinigami around. "You can do it, I know. _But_, dog of the underground..." He bared his teeth in a menacing grin. "I have more control then you over my mutt. You need to keep yours on a tighter leash, wouldn't want to go black around everyone, would you?"

Toshiro had Hyorinmaru unsheathed and pressed against the blond's neck in less then a second. But at the same time bishop had brought his cane against his throat. The room became very tense.

"You should watch yourself as well _Big brother." _

Yamamoto stamped his staff against the floor. A sure fire way to diffuse any situation. "That's enough!" he snapped. "Now, Hitsugaya-taicho, what do you mean by big brother, and what did.. Bishop, mean by dogs and black?" Said captain lowered his sword and looked away pointedly. He wasn't answering.

"It's...a long story." he muttered lamely. Bishop chuckled, "Okay gang," ha started, addressing the dogs "Who thinks we should tell the nice men in white what we're talking about? You get a vote too I guess." He added, looking at the shortest captain.

Everyone raised their hands. "Okay, well then, let's start at the beginning; where we're from there was a very crazy scientist named Angelika Einsturzen. Back when I was very little she conducted experiments. On humans. The result was the kerberos experiments."

"They were meant to create a race of super-soldiers," Heine continued for him "enhanced speed, agility, strength, senses, and regenerative abilities. That was the result. But the thing was, to achieve these results, " He took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck "the thing was that you had to start these...adjustments, very early on in a humans development. She started on me when I was about 8, I don't remember anything from before then."

"She'd put us kids in a big room and let the failed experiments loose just to see what we'd do. I was born a while before Heine, I was her first successful experiment actually. She'd let the monsters tear into you and if you couldn't regenerate fast enough," Bishop shrugged "You died. Plain and simple. Heine and I are the result of that, Luki and Noki were the result of something else, and the others are plain humans."

Heine picked up where the blonde left off "A rather unfortunate side affect of the experiments is that it creates a split personality, the 'dog'. The dog is our darker half that is the result of us being raised to do nothing but kill and obey our 'mother's' every command. It's a constant fight to not give in and just destroy everything like we were made to do. We say 'black' as a reference to loosing control and allowing the dog to gain control, in other words going berserk."

"Heine only calls me big brother when he's really upset, it's a way of reminding me that we both are the results of the same experiments, though he could kick my ass to hell and back if he wanted too."

Mayuri frowned, "Why is that? If you are the elder, shouldn't you be more powerful?" he inquired curiously. "No," Toshiro shrugged "He got lesser doses and fewer do-or-die situations. They had mostly perfected how much they should give everyone by the time I came around."

"I see." When the scientist didn't elaborate, Yamamoto spoke. "Now that a bit of this mess has been cleaned up, we have more important tings to discuss. Namely the person who has been going around Rokungai and killing civilians. The only lead we have is this recording."

recording:

_:static:~ "Oh god-" BOOM "they're everywhere! They-Aurghhh!!!!!!!!!!!"_

All went silent, then a menacing, insane laugh errupted from the explosions_._

Badou snarled. "That's on of the professor's henchmen. His name's Richter Berthein, he's a real piece of work. Likes to hypnotize people into doing his dirty work and then killing them, and it sounds like he's got some soldiers with him. Great, more exploding dogs." He grumbled at the end sarcastically. "The soldiers explode on command, and they wear funny helmets." he elaborated, seeing the shinigami's confusion.

Badou blinked, then smirked lazily "Hey Heeiiinnnnee. What do you want to bet Giovanni's gonna be with him?" Toshiro leveled a glare at him, then smirked back. "Nothing. He's here already."

Without any warning he then took out his guns and shot at the ceiling, emptying the cartridges of both guns. Everyone looked at the ceiling and Toshiro in shock. Then...

A single drop of blood fell, landing in front of the commander.

A second passed, 2, then 3... and then..

A body came crashing through the roof, but to their shock it was already getting back up, despite being riddled with bullets. "Maa, maa, you never change, do you Heine? Shoot first, ask later." It chuckled, Red glasses askew "Giovanni." Toshiro replied seemingly calmly, reloading his guns. "Like I said, we heal fast."

The man was now standing, surrounded by shinigami that all had their swords pointed at some part of him, the dog gang were staying out of it, knowing if they got in Heine's way now he'd hurt them without thinking twice. Giovanni was_ his_.

"So.." Heine sighed, glaring at the man out of the corner of his eye "...What is she doing now?"

* * *

**DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gimmie props, I finally got it up!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey this is bad news, but due to the fact that i'm in Manitoba for the summer, I won't be able to write or post. My dad doesn't have internet so i'm using a friends computer to post this. I won't have access to a computer for the rest of the summer. Sorry.**


End file.
